


Se7en

by Oblivion_Chain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amira is why we can't have nice things, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JK he's a little shit too, Luci and Ava are little kleptomaniacs, Marshall is the best chef, Okay but Satan is actually nice in this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins aren't that deadly, The Seven are little shits, and she didn't poison them, like grandma baked you cookies, like really nice, with the exception of Dreary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Chain/pseuds/Oblivion_Chain
Summary: Original Work: Reese Matthews has had what you would call a rough time these past few months. His parents are divorced, his so called 'friends' talk about him behind his back, the last girlfriend he had cheated on him... It's been pretty bad. But then, he bumped into a girl, which lead into being kidnapped and... fed? Enter the Seven Deadly Sins. But... They're helping him...? Last Reese checked, that's the opposite of their job. And this is before shit really hits the fan...-------Crossposted on fanfiction.net under Oblivion's Chain





	1. Sinner's Catwalk

Reese Matthews was so tired, he didn’t even know what to do. He couldn’t go back home, his parents were fighting again. Why they hadn’t moved out after they divorced? Money problems was what Reese came up with. But a small part of him doubts that. He couldn’t go over to a friend’s house, because all they did was talk about him behind his back. And he didn’t want to think about going to his now ex-girlfriend’s house because of the last time he went there. Deep in thought, he didn’t realize that there was someone ahead of him.  
“O-Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that you were standing there…” He trailed off as he looked up at… someone. He couldn’t tell if they were a male or female. They had short blue hair, and seemingly magenta eyes. A pale hand stretched down to greet him.  
“Its fine, I wasn’t really paying any attention either. I’m Luciana, what’s your name?”  
“Reese,” he said as he took Luciana’s hand.  
“Whoa, you’re a toothpick! Have you been eating right?” Another voice spoke up. Reese turned around to see a male with dirty blonde hair and orange eyes appear almost out of nowhere.  
“I’m fine, I just haven’t been having the best few months.”  
“How long has it been since you had a nice home-cooked meal?” Reese looked at the newcomer strangely. Luciana just patted him on the shoulder.  
“This is Marshall, don’t worry about it, it’s just how he is. We call him ‘Mom’ around the house for fun because of it.” Reese nodded and looked back over at Marshall.  
“It’s been a while, about a month-” Reese felt himself lifted up into Marshall’s arms, and looked around wildly. Spotting Luciana, he looked for an explanation in her eyes, but found none, as she was just a confused, and a bit worried, as he was.  
“Marsh, what are you doing?” Luciana asked hesitantly.  
“Taking him home so he can join us for dinner.” Marshall placed Reese into a car, and buckled him in. Seeing as there was no way to talk Marshall out of it, Luciana got into the passenger’s seat, and buckled herself in as Reese looked around the car.  
“Nice car…” Reese trailed off as he saw a strange object on the floor of the car. “Um, I’m not sure if this should be here...” Luciana looked in the back and her gaze landed on the object. She sighed.  
“Marsh, remind me to talk to Lett about her…” She glanced up at Reese. “Habits when we get to the house.” He nodded. Reese noticed that the sky was getting dark with clouds.  
“Looks like it’s going to rain later on. Dreary’ll love it.” Luciana turned back around in her seat.

\\\\\\\\\

“We’re back! And Marsh kidnapped a person!” Five heads turned to the trio by the door.  
“Who’s the twig?” Someone called from behind them. Reese turned around to find a girl with blood red hair and vibrant red eyes. She had a look of disdain on her face.  
“I’m Reese, it’s nice to meet you.” Reese stuck his hand out for a handshake. She stared at his hand, then glared almost murderously. Luciana stepped in front of Reese with her hands up in a disarming motion before the situation could escalate for the worse.  
“Amira, say hi. This is Reese.” Luciana then turned to Reese. “Reese, this is Amira.” Reese nodded, afraid of the murderous glare from over Luciana’s shoulder. Luciana sensed this, and whipped around to face Amira.  
“Okay, Ira, he’s scared, you can stop now.” Amira’s gaze softened as she stuck her hand out to shake Reese’s.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you in your sleep.” She joked. “That’s just how I greet people I don’t know.”  
“Hey, I’m making dinner, you want anything?”  
“Marsh, you’re always making dinner. I’ll take some ribs.”  
“How many?”  
“Does it really matter?” She asked, giving Marshall a knowing look.  
“Guess not. And you?” Reese jumped as the chef turned his attention to him.  
“Me what?” He asked confused.  
“What would you like to eat? And is you say anything about ramen, I will probably cry.” Amira tapped his shoulder.  
“He’s not kidding, I will give you $5 if he doesn’t dry at your poor food choice.”  Reese looked back at Marshall, and scratched the back of his head.  
“Um… I wouldn’t mind some macaroni and cheese…” He shrugged. Marshall stared wide-eyed at Reese.  
“Please tell me you aren’t talking about that mess that comes in a box.” Reese shrugged his shoulders.  
“That’s it.” Taking ahold of Reese’s hand, Marshall dragged him into the kitchen. Reese stopped at the doorway staring in awe.  
“Do you like it? Not a lot of people have a gourmet kitchen that looks like this.”  
“Gula, my dear, whoever are you talking to?” A woman appeared in the kitchen out of a fiery blaze. Reese yelped as he was startled out of his seat.  
“Mother, I wasn’t aware that you would be home so soon. We have a guest.” Marshall addressed the woman like this was a daily occurrence.  
“Marsh kidnapped him when he ran into me because he was so thin.” Luciana walked in followed by Amira and four other people.  
“And he wants to cook him dinner for the simple fact that he lives off of a college kid’s stomach.” Amira stated, pulling a sharp object out of a pocket, and proceeded to stab it into the cutting board near the knife Marshall was using.  
“Ira Peccatum, what did I tell you about knife throwing? What if Gula was using that cutting board?” As the woman lectured Amira, a blonde tried and was currently failing at helping a shocked Reese off the floor.  
“Need help Courtney?” A blue haired male asked.  
“No, I got this.” Courtney huffed. A girl with scarlet red hair that wasn’t Amira stepped up and helped him off the floor.  
“Well, hello there cutie, what’s your name?” Reese backed up from the girl that looked a lot like Amira, but with ice blue eyes instead of firetruck red.  
“She came out of the wall…” Reese muttered, staring at the woman Marshall called mother, before passing out.

\\\\\\\\\

“Look at what your ugly little face did, you killed him!” The red head that helped Reese off the floor glared at her twin.  
“At least I didn’t try to scare him to death when we first met!”  
“Yeah, you actually succeeded!”  
“You’re so stubborn!”  
“That’s my sin, genius!” Before Amira could throw something at her twin, Marshall stepped in and patted her head.  
“Thank you Marshall. Now, that’s enough ou of you Scarlett. And Amira, honestly, you’re twins, why call her ugly if you don’t think so about yourself?” The woman that came from the wall scolded. She sighed and set the bags she was holding on the table. “I bought gifts for all of you, but they’ll have to wait until our guest is back on his feet.”  
“That’s actually going to take a while.” Courtney and Dreary muttered unanimously.  
“Can you elaborate?” A girl that looked like the woman from the wall said from her place next to Scarlett.  
“While I was trying to help him off the floor, I sensed very low amounts of Pride.” Courtney explained. She turned to Dreary.  
“And I sensed high amounts of Sloth.”  
“That’s right!” All heads turned to Luciana. “When he first walked into the house, I sensed a bucket load of Envy. He must live in a bad spot if we’re sensing jus these emotions.”  
“She’s right. When I was staring him down, I couldn’t detect a single trace of Wrath.” Amira stated. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but he needs our help. If not ours, someone else’s, but help, regardless.”  
“Aww, does Amira have a crush?”  
“Shut up!” Amira shouted, startling Reese so bad, that he sat up rapidly with tears forming in his eyes. Amira glanced over, and lowered the knife she planned to throw at Scarlett in the closest thing to sympathy she had. Everyone looked at Reese as he wiped his eyes off, and hit his face softly.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I thought I saw you come in through the wall.” Reese glanced at the still unnamed woman. She smiled.  
“Oh, I did. I was unaware that we would be having a guest, so I didn’t bother coming in through the door.” She told him gently. “I am Satana Antitheus. I is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She stuck her hand out. Reese looked at it suspiciously before shaking his head.  
“I know better than to go around shaking hands with deamons.” All talking and arguing stopped as they looked at Reese. Satana stared at him in shock before turning to the seven teenagers that inhabited the home.  
“Explain.” Reese raised his hand, and she turned to him.  
“Please don’t take it out on them, they didn’t tell me. I figured it out on my own. I’m a very observant person.” Satana’s gaze softened as she looked at Reese.  
“Well, would you like to share how you figured it out?” Luciana asked softly.  
“When Amira was glaring me down, you called her Ira, which is Latin for Wrath. I just thought I was a coincidence since her name does end with Ira. But, when Ms. Satana stepped out of the wall, she called Amira ‘Ira Peccatum’ which means Wrath Sin in Latin. She also called Marshall ‘Gula’ which means Gluttony. Another thing, is her name. But I thought that Satan was a male, Ms. Satana? I don’t mean to pry or anything; I’m just curious.”  
Everyone stared at Reese in shock. They didn’t expect him to ever find out. Satana smiled, and turned to her children.  
“Well, since he figured it out, I guess you should reintroduce yourselves.” Amira opened her mouth to speak, but someone shoved past her, and looked smugly at the others.  
“I’m Courtney Peccatum, also known as the Sin of Pri-” She was shoved out the way, as Amira stood up behind her.  
“Amira Peccatum, Wrath Sin.” She stated quickly as she dodged Courtney’s fist thrown in her direction. Luciana sighed.  
“Luciana Peccatum. I’m the Sin of Envy.” Reese’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“You don’t act like a Sin of Envy.” Luciana raised an eyebrow before sighing and digging in her pocket. She pulled out a square object and tossed it at him.  
“How’d you get my wallet?”  
“Swiped it from you when you bumped into me earlier. It’s a shame, it was a really good wallet.” She muttered as she walked off to help defuse the time bomb of Wrath.  
“Next time, don’t doubt her Sin. She has a lot of control over her Envy, but it doesn’t stop her from showing signs of kleptomania.” A girl who looked like Satana stood next to Reese.  
“Avarita.”  
“The Sin of Greed.” Reese translated.  
“I didn’t get a name change.” She shrugged, and walked off. Two people sat down next to Reese and one laid their head on his shoulder.  
“Hey cutie, I’m Scarlett. So, what’s your secret?” Reese looked at Scarlett confusedly.  
“You know, how’d you get Amira to like you so quickly?” She elaborated. Reese squeaked as a knife embedded itself into the wall in between Reese and Scarlett’s faces.  
“Ira!”  
“You witch, you cut my hair!” Scarlett jumped up to join Courtney in attacking Amira.  
“Bring it! You can’t even land a punch without being scared of breaking a nail!” The bickering and fighting continued as the person on his other side shifted.  
“I’m Dreary, the embodiment of Sloth. Nice to meet you.” Reese blinked.  
“Diner’s ready, so if you’d stop fighting...” Marshall strolled into the room before being forcefully shoved out by the other six teens. Satana sighed.  
“Would you like to join us for dinner, Reese?”  
“I thought that was the reason Marshall kidnapped me from the street corner.”  
“Gula!”

\\\\\\\\\

Even if the Sins hadn’t told him who they were, Reese could tell that this wasn’t a normal family. Amira had rib bones in a steadily growing pile on her plate, Luciana and Avarita were trying to steal from other plates, but both Marshall and Satana stopping them. Dreary had apparently finished and was asleep, and Scarlett and Courtney were getting into a heated discussion about if vampires were better than werewolves before yelling at Amira, who said that dragons were better. When Reese sat down, Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.  
“What?” Reese said nervously.  
“Marshall and Luciana told us that you haven’t had a home-cooked meal in over a month. We wanted to see your reaction to the food.” Amira’s eyes widened like she remembered something.  
“Hey Marsh, grab five dollars from my room, I owe the little punk.” Everyone stared at Amira. “What, I told him that I’d give him five bucks if Marshall didn’t cry at the prospect of cooking college food. He didn’t, so I’m giving him what I owe.”  
“It’s not like you to actually fork over the cash, I think Ami’s got a little- Ow!” Amira was glaring daggers at Scarlett as she kicked her under the table.  
“Go ahead, eat!” Marshall urged. Reese looked down at his plate. It had macaroni and cheese, with some roast ham on the side. Reese poked at the food with his fork before spearing a piece of ham alongside the mac and cheese and eating it. His eyes widened, and he began eating it like he’s never had it before.  
“We’d ask if it’s good, but you’re too busy making out with the food to answer.” Scarlett spoke.  
“I’m just glad he’s eating. It didn’t look like he’s eating the right kind of food these days.” Marshall muttered to Satana.  
Soon, Reese was finished with his plate.  
“Would you like anything to drink?” Avarita offered. Reese looked conflicted.  
“Or-uh, water, thank you.” Ava’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“I’m sensing some type of Greed. If I didn’t know any better, which is kind of impossible due to me being the literal embodiment and all, I’d say that the type of Greed you’re experiencing, is Longing.” Ava placed a cup of water in front of Reese, but she didn’t let it go. “Are you sure you want water?” Reese stared at Ava.  
“My dad doesn’t-” He cut himself off. Avarita glanced at her mother.  
“Your dad won’t know, nothing that happens here never leaves this house. I promise you. Now, what kind of drink would you like?” Satana consoled. Reese stared at her before looking up at Ava.  
“An orange soda…? Please?” She smiled.  
“Sure thing.”

\\\\\\\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Y'all see this? Five pages of blood, sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids. So, yes, I'm starting a new story. It's technically an original story, but what the hell can I do about it. So, yes. New story, abandoned story, sounds like my sketchbook. Look forward to a "Meet the Characters" book soon. I'm going to go into detail about Reese, Satana, and the Seven, and maybe introduce you to some new characters that will be appearing in a new book soon. It'll probably be posted after this is, but I'm not sure. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao~ Oblivion.


	2. Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have no excuse other than good ole' procrastination.
> 
>  
> 
> There are a lot of time skips in this chapter.

Avarita sat the cup down in front of Reese with a smile. Reese picked the cup up gingerly, and took a sip before downing the whole glass. When Reese was finished, he blinked, and suddenly, Reese’s cup was full of soda, like he never touched it. Reese stared at the cup, then he looked at his plate, which was filled with mac n cheese and roast ham- exactly like how it was served to him.  
“What’s going on? I emptied both of these; they shouldn’t be full.” Reese said, shocked. Satana smiled.  
“Marshall and Avarita enchanted them. They never run out of food.” Reese’s eyes widened, and then he glanced at Amira who’s plate was filled with what looked like her third rack of ribs, then to Scarlett, who was on her second serving of something that looked like spaghetti alfredo. He then picked up his fork and began to eat his second plate of food.

/////

Reese finished his fifth plate of food, and then announced that he was full, but wanted to take a normal plate home with  him, since his parents were probably out looking for him. Marshall nodded, then packed a heaping plate, then the two left. Satana smiled as Reese left the house, but as soon as he closed the door, her smile faded. She turned around to the teens, and frowned.  
“There’s something on your minds. Would you like to share with the class?” Luciana spoke up.  
“We want to help him.” Satana started to howl with laughter, only to stop when she realized that they were serious.  
“Why would you want to help a stranger that you just met Invidentia? It’s not like you’ll see him again.”  
“But we might! And if we can help him, we could learn how to feel compassion for living things, Mother!” Amira argued. “We’ve been here for thousands of years, never once feeling something other than our own Sins crawling on our backs. Maybe... Maybe Reese is the key to getting actual emotions.” Satana stared at Amira. Amira had never shouted at her like this.  
“Fine. I will allow you to help this boy.” The group looked at each other with smiles on their faces. “But, you must go to school. Like every other teenager in this city.” The group’s smiles faded, all into differing looks of shock, disgust, disdain, and horror. Carna even looked like she would burst into tears.  
“Why do we have to go and mingle with those... common folk? We can learn enough from you teaching us!” Carna pleaded. She gripped onto her Satana’s arm pleadingly. Satana just shook her head.  
“There’s just something about that boy. I want you all to keep an eye on him.” Satana looks to the door where Marshall just entered. Marshall looked around the room and attempted to back out.  
“Gula, come here and convince your siblings that going to an actual school would be more beneficial than just staying here at home.” Marshall looked down at his feet for a minute then looked at the gathering in the room.  
“While I see the upsides to going to a public school,” he started as his siblings looked at him in shock. “I don’t think that we should be allowed in public. At least not Scarlett, or Amira. No offense or anything!” Marshall shied away from Amira.  
“No, no, I’m with you, neither Scarlett, nor I should be allowed outside in public! Especially me!” Amira stated.  
“And that’s why you’re going. No ‘if’s, ‘and’s, or ‘but’s.” Amira glared.  
“Fine.”  
“Aww, Amira gets to see her little boyfriend all day!” Carna said before Amira’s fist slammed into her face.  
“He’s not my boyfriend!”

///// 

Reese walked into his house and shut the door, and leaned against it. He felt an odd presence at the Seven’s household, but he didn’t know what it was, or why it seemed to follow him home. But it made him feel safe... Wanted, almost. He pushed off of the door to head up to his room, when a light clicked on to his right.

“Reese Damian Matthews, do you know what time it is?” His mother screeched. “Why are you coming home at 1:30 in the morning? For all we know, you could have been kidnapped!” Reese flinched, because that was almost exactly what happened. But, at least he got food out of it. But instead of saying that, he sighed.  
“I was at a friend’s house.”  
“Until 1:30 AM? Especially when you have school the next day?” Reese opened his mouth to explain that he just lost track of time, but his mother interrupted him by pointing at the stairs leading up to his room.  
“Go to bed, Reese. We’ll talk in the morning.” Reese complied, placing the plate of food he received in the refrigerator, then heading up to bed.

/////

There was a crash, and Reese sat up, all traces of sleep gone. He looked around his room, and his gaze landed on his alarm clock.  
“It’s 2:45, what the hell made that sound?” He whispered. There was another crash, and Reese looked at his closed bedroom door. He grabbed one of the multiple hockey sticks by his door, and pulled the door open. He began to head downstairs to see what that noise was, when he heard a rough grumbling.  
“Damn, worthless kid, worthless wife.” Reese let out a silent breath as he shook his head. He turned to go back to bed, when he heard a high pitched shriek. He bolted back in the direction of his room and saw his mother standing in front of his room.  
“Mom, are you okay?” He asked gently, and his head whipped to the side, pain blooming in his cheek. He bit his lip to keep from letting out a startled yell.  
“What the hell Reese? Why do you have that hockey stick? I swear to god, if you broke any of my vases downstairs...” She trailed, letting the promised threat hang in the air. Reese shook his head.  
“I didn’t break them. I didn’t even go down there.”  
“Then what was that crashing I heard a few minutes ago?” Reese’s mom demanded. Reese looked down.  
“I’m not the only one who came home late, Mom.” Her eyes widened, then narrowed.  
“Useless jackass, breaking all my vases. I’ll show him who breaks shit around here.” She muttered as she pushed around Reese. She stopped at the top of the stairs.  
“Go back to bed, honey. Also, neither of us are going to be here all day tomorrow. I don’t want you to be here alone when you get back from school.” She muttered.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll go over to my friend’s house after.” Reese consoled.  
“Just don’t come home at god awful hours in the morning.” His mother smiled, before there was another crash. She glared down the stairs, and held her hand out towards Reese. Reese hesitantly gave her the hockey stick as she snatched it out of his hands. Reese crawled back into bed after closing the door to his room, and pulled the covers over his head attempting to block out the sounds of yelling coming from downstairs.  
“Goodnight, Mom.”

 //////

There was a knock on the Peccatum’s door, and Marshall glanced up from the breakfasts he was prepping. Wiping his hands on the apron he wore, he opened the door.  
“Oh, hey Reese, how are you? Come on in.” Marshall looked down at the watch he wore. They had a half hour till school started. “What’s up?” Marshall motioned Reese to follow him into the kitchen. Reese had just sat down when they heard a shriek. Not too soon after, Carna raced into the kitchen, with a soaked Amira chasing after her, hair seemingly on fire.  
“I’ll kill you!” she shouted. Marshall picked Amira up and held her away from Carna and the knives.  
“What is going on in here?” Everyone looked over at Satana who was holding seven school schedules.  
“Hello, Mother, I was just keeping Carna alive.” Marshall answered.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because Little Miss Pride and Prejudice over here, decided that the best way to wake me up was to dump ice cold water on my head!”  
“It got you up, didn’t it?” Carna responded smugly as Amira renewed her struggle to get to Carna.  
“Enough, Iracundia.” Amira stopped, and went limp. Marshall put her down, and she went to get ready for school.  
“Hi there, Ms. Satana.” Reese waved. Satana looked over at Reese and smiled.  
“Well, hello there Reese. How’ve you been doing these past few days?”  
“Well, my parents are still arguing, and I still have no friends besides the Seven, so…” He trailed off. Satana nodded.  
“Well, I would like for you to teach them about how to be sociable.” She handed him the seven papers in her hand. “The best place for them to do that, would be school.”  
“Wouldn’t the best person for that be Scarlett? Seeing as she’s the embodiment of Lust, after all. She goes out and interacts with others, correct?” Reese questioned.  
“Yes, she does, but Tentigo is still a Sin. She has self-control, but it’s limited. I would like for her to learn more.” Satana answered.  
“Well, when you put it like that... Sure, I’d be willing to help them learn.”  
“Thank you Reese. Now what do you take for gym?” Reese ducked down.  
“I take wrestling due to my dad wanting me to be manlier, but my mom has me signed up for the dance semester next year. I don’t know why though.”  
“Oh, that’s perfect. I need you to keep an eye on Amira in wrestling, while keeping an eye on Carna for dance.”  
“I would, but that all depends on what period Carna has dance. Lots of students sign up for dance, but not a lot for wrestling. Amira and I will be in wrestling for the same period, I’m sure of it.”  
“Hmmm. This will serve to be a problem. I would hope that you have gym the same time that Carna does.”  
“So do I.” Reese muttered.  
“But, in case you don’t have the same gym class, I have placed you all into classes with either Amira or Carna. Marshall, Luciana, and Scarlett, you will be accompanying Amira to her wrestling course.” Scarlett smiled almost maniacally, and glanced over at her sister.  
“Free chance to fuck up Amira? Sold.”  
“Who said you were going to be the one who wins?” Amira challenged. Satana turned to Reese as the twins started yet another argument.  
“Avaritia and Dreary, you will accompany Carna to her dance classes”. Ava looked over at Dreary who shrugged.  
“I do hope that none of you will- Iracundia! Tentigo!” Satana scolded. Reese turned towards the twins, tried to hold back a snicker, and failed.  
“She start- ow! You ass, you bit me!” Amira yelled from her place above Scarlett.  
“Yeah, cause your fat ass won’t move!” Scarlett shouted back, punching Amira in her side. Luciana rolled her eyes, and walked over to the warring twins. She stuck her hand inbetween Amira’s back and Scarlett’s shoulder, and pressed into Amira’s spine. They fell apart onto the floor, and Satana kept them from attacking each other again with a piercing stare.  
“Anyways, as Mama was saying, she doesn’t want us to be getting into fights and disrespecting authority.” Luciana said, casting a sidelong glance at Amira.  
“If you’re gonna talk shit, actually call me out next time.” Amira muttered underneath her breath before exiting the room. Reese was going to go after her, but Marshall stopped him by setting a plate of food in front of him.  
“I don’t care whether or not you ate, you probably haven’t anyways. Eat.” Reese looked up into Marshall’s orange stare before relenting and beginning to shovel eggs and hash browns into his mouth. 

//////

“What the hell was that? Why did we let you drive?”  
“I’m better with a sports car, those things were made to go fast.”  
“Okay, but you didn’t have to kill us Luci!” Amira rose from her place on the asphalt, kissing it like she’s never seen it before.  
“I get that, but-” There was the sound of retching.  
“Aww, all that wasted food...”  
“Luci! Your crazy ass driving caused Reese to vomit, now Marshall’s going to be pissy all day!  
“I’m not pissy!”  
“See? It’s starting already!”

The morning started out simple enough. Luciana drove everyone to the school, when they got there, Amira praising their mother for letting them make it out of the car alive, Reese throwing up his food... Simple enough chaos for the Sins. Yeah, there were a few weird looks, but that’s because no one’s ever seen a group like them before. Five girls and three boys, seven of them with the same last name, but only two look alike. The group walks up to the double doors, but before they enter, Reese turns around.  
“Amira, no getting into fights, Marshall, no trying to sneak into the kitchens, Luciana and Avaritia, no pickpocketing students, Scarlett, no flirting with the students, Carna, you’re okay, just don’t get cocky, and- wit, where the hell is Dreary?” Reese paused in setting the ground rules for high school in order to look for the Sin of Sloth. He glanced back the way they came to see a figure with silver hair napping at one of the outside benches.  
“Carna, could you go get Dreary, please?”  
“Reese, chill, we’ve been to high school before.”  
“Speak for yourself.” The twins chorused in unison. Before Reese could ask them to elaborate, Carna came back with Dreary.  
“Dreary, no napping on random surfaces. These janitors don’t use disinfectant like Marshall does.” At that, Dreary’s eyes snapped open as Marshall waved a rag in front of his face. Dreary took the rag and began to wipe his face when a force slammed into Scarlett, which pitched her forwards into Luciana, who stumbled into Reese, who fell back and slammed his head on the door. As Luciana began to collect her bearings, she glanced up at Reese, his glazed ocean blue eyes staring back.  
“Guys! We need to get Reese to the nurse!” Her cry alerted the other six who were talking to the person who bumped into Scarlett. Amira dropped her stuff in Dreary’s arms, then ran forwards to gather Reese up in her arms. Scarlett grabbed the kid’s shirt front and glared.  
“Where’s the nurse’s office?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, Scarlett's pissed... Not a good place to be NPC! (hey that rhymed)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave you kudos, comments, and/or subscription!
> 
> ~Oblivion


End file.
